The Sands of love
by BadgerMoleGirlInTheDark
Summary: Modern Day story of Gaara and all the Kohona ninjas! Warning Will be Yaoi muchies of it to! rated M for later chapters. Some might be a bit OOC but i do try. Not very good at summeries but mainly it will be from Gaaras p.o.v. main pairing GaaXNaru.
1. Rage

**WARNING: **Yaoi is man on man so if you dont likeies dont read! XD

**Disclaimer: **i dont own Garuto or Gaara but itachi might. o.O

**Edited version 1/5/07**

**

* * *

**

The Sands of Love 

Chapter 1: Sabuku No Gaara

"GAARA!" I heard tamari scream distantly as I groaned and rolled over snuggling more deeply into the sheets.

"Gaara! I set your alarm clock for a reason! It's your first day of school at the kohona all boys high school." Suddenly I remembered _why_ I had busted the clock the night before as I herd her scream.

_CRACK! _

"WTF! TAMARI IM UP JUST GO THE FU-" I shut my mouth as I saw who it was busting the safety lock on my door to get in.

It was Sabuku Boshino. My father. The elder Sabuku, king of a multi-million dollar corporation, which he expected I, Sabuku No Shukaku more formally known as Gaara, and my elder brother, Sabuku Kankuro, to one day take over.

Once he stopped fooling hisself and realized I would NEVER conform to his view of the perfect corporate drone he began to beat me. When he lost a promotion opportunity he beat me. When Kankuro failed 5th grade he beat me. Soon he began to beat me more and more as unfortunate things happened to our family blaming me for every thing.

I jumped out of bed and began to search for my shirt, hoping he wouldn't beat me before my first day at a new school, which I knew I had laid out the night before but seemed to have misplaced its self over night.

"Gaara" I flinched as he said my name "make sure you don't let it happen again. I will not move again because my child starts things he can't handle." My father's deep voice rumbled out in a dismissing tone as he walked away not waiting for an answer.Closing my door with a sharp decisive snap.

Just like every thing else in his life sharp decisive and to the point. I sighed as I found my shirt under a pile of random CDs I had been burning to my ipod for the first day of school.

'Why couldn't I have a normal father?' I thought angrily tears forming in my eyes. 'A father that says good luck on the first day of school instead of "Don't let it happen again?" A father that didn't beat me but comforted me. Oh that's right I didn't deserve that father.'

I stood up, rubbing my tear swollen eyes, and entered to my huge walk in closet. One of the perks of have a father who rolled in the dough was you always got the best of every thing. Even if my father hated my Goth like lifestyle he made sure I had the best of every thing from chains to converse.

I looked around for the perfect pair of my dozen pairs of converse finally settling on a pair of coustom maroon and black swirl low tops. I grabbed a pair of black baggy street pants with chains and red stitching. _Perfect._ It would go great with my black shirt which had _insomnia _written on the front in swirly maroon letters.

I went to the bathroom connected to my room and hoped in the glass shower snapping the door closed behind me. I reached for my favorite shampoo _strawberry delight _by bath and body works and began massageing it into my blood red hair.

As I scrubbed my hair I wondered weather or not people would pick on me today or give me a new student grace period. Most would probably just jump right in and take up bullying me where the others had left off except now there would be no Tenten to keep him sane or help him get through the day. Wait did I just refer to myself in third person? I knew it I am crazy! Wait now I'm talking to myself.

Sighing I leaned back and let the hot water course down me rinsing all the strawberry shampoo away. Getting out of the shower I grabbed my huge fuzzy grey beach towel and began to dry off starting with my feet and ending with the towel wrapped around my hair.

I walked the short distance to the counter and stood in front of the mirror. With out my baggy clothes you could really see my skin and bones frame. My pale unadorned face. My sickly stick thin arms. Some people killed to be skinny I would love even just a tiny thin layer of fat. Just enough flesh to fill out my form but no matter what I ate I always remained sickly thin.

Sighing I grabbed my clothes and began to dress. Lastly I took of the towel and began to spike my blood red and black striped hair using tons of styling gels three sprays and even a bit of hair wax until I had it just right, a bit of hair over my left eye and the rest standing almost strait up. I applied my eyeliner, liquid of course, in a thick black ring and sped out the door.

Crossing my room I grabbed my black messenger bag with the red kanji for love, just like the tattoo on my forehead man dad had flipped when i got that one, and raced down stairs to get to tamari's stupid black jaguar, which she _insisted_ would'nt stand out as much as my Georgeous little red and black custom 1988 El Comino, before she got pissed enough to leave me home, again.

Thankfully I made it with almost a minute to spare, just as she turned the key grumbling about troublesome demonic brothers out to sabbotoge her on her first day of school.

"You know I have to drive you all the way across town? My school, the all girls one, is like miles in the other direction!" she said as we stopped at a traffic light, glaring at me as if I had planned this. "Why couldn't Kankuro take you?"

she asked as we pulled onto Main Street. I shuddered and mumbled "I don't want to be associated with that pervert yet, Besides if you had let me drive my Damned car this would'nt be a problem."

"Gaara! this is japan damn it!" she growled smashing down the gas peddle to accelerate.

"And?" i asked glareing at the window, i really loved my car, she was my baby.

"And? Its a car made in MEXICO. As in the place across the ocean normal highschool kids in japan can't afford to have cars shipped from. Also legaly your not aloud to drive." Tamari huffed angerly as she nearly missed the stop sign aveing reached over to thwack me on the head.

"So i cant drive with out a ticket i'll just pay some cops. And they can't inport stuff from Mexico? its like the freakin' cheapest place in the world!" i asked puzzled turning to her. _( A/N: I know it's not but do you think a spoiledish rich japanese kid has herd of brazil?)_

She sighed in defeat as I pulled out my ipod, seemed she was'nt going to add to our conversation any more, not really noticing the song I cranked it up so loud I couldn't hear any thing else as the wind tried to rip down my prefect hair through the crack in the window, Damn forces of nature.

We pulled into the parking lot behind the school, which was a large miss proportioned brown brick building, before I knew it. Tamari immediately began to scream "Out, out, out I'm going to be late get out!" Impatiently trying to kick me out, in a most literaril way.

"FINE!" Yelled as i pulled out my ear buds.

I jumped over the door pulling my bag with me entirely ignoring the traitor as she waved calling "Have a good day" in a sickly sweet voice before pulling away in a squeal of tires obviously eager to get out of their as i was.Leaving me, poor Sabuku No Gaara, to face the growing crowd in front of the door to the school alone.

I put on my 'Screw with me and die' face and griped my bag so tight my knuckles turned whiter then normal, if that's possible 'cause i am an extroidanarily pale individual, and I took my first step towards the doors of the worlds newest form of torture.

High School.

* * *

ANN: So you likeing it? You want more of my twisted little gaara? Well comment and there will be muchies more!

Gaara: Please save me-NO! Not the the evillllllll no i dont wanna play with Naruto AHHH

Naruto: real nice, realy Fuckin' nice loser - walks off in tears-

ANN: That was mean you meanie! NO KOOKIES! **MUWAHAHA!**

Gaara: Not Fair! - skulks, 'cause big shot gothish guys don't pout-


	2. Enters hope

****

Disclaimer:

**you already know I don't own it if I did I doubt there would be ANY strait couples. Heh**

**Warning; Yaoi Guy to Guy action, and I luvies it so you have been warned one disapproving comment and well Gaara will be to see you soon, possible man preg. Heh! also i am sooooo excedingly sorry but i have no beta! omg peoples! it the horror right? but if you report a correction i will try to FIX IT!**

**Couples: these are couples as I know them so far but given my, delicate, Heh, state of mind they are subject to EXTREAM changes. Eventual GaaraxNaruto will come together but there will be other couples involving them till then because I think there should be! XD DeidraxItachi KankuroxNeji ShikamaruxChoji Narutoxsasuke and kibaxgaara also there will be a ton of one sidedd naruto lovers because hes like the cutest and Gaara agrees so i win! :Squee:**

* * *

CH.2: Inuzuka Kiba!

I hesitantly took a step forward towards the huge double doors guarding high school students from the world, or maybe the other way around.

Only to be smashed into and flung to the ground.

Oh the joys of high school.

My face hit the asphalt as hard as the fucker could push me and immediately it began to sting. I put my hands palm down and flipped back landing my feet apart silently cursing myself.

Grabbing my bag that had been pushed from my shoulder on to the floor I began to walk closer to the doors already knowing that the day could only get worse from here out.

"Hey…..Dude?" I heard a deep masculine voice over my shoulder, vaguely I wondered if it, He, was speaking to me, though I doubted it.

I did not stop to look around for the source and moments later, having already forgotten the voice, a hand griped my shoulder tightly. I did not turn to look at the boy or man.

I only said "I will count to three"

because of the mood I was in I felt like skipping to 5 and kicking his imprudent ass how dare he touch I Sabuku No Gaara? No way in hell was he getting away with it.

"Dude" I heard him say again. Mentally I counted.

One.

Two.

Three.

He had not released my shoulder.

I thought a moment before grabbing the hand, I wanted to be creative but not kicked out of school better yet the country, larger then my own and much warmer, pulling roughly forward I perfectly executed a back flip. With his own body weight he pushed himself down onto to the floor and since I was still attached I rode him to the ground.

We landed in an awkward position, I straddled his back and he lay his face shoved forward and down into the cement his right hand twisted behind him roughly holding him in place. My knuckles turned white as he struggled roughly trying to push me off him only managing to make me tighten my grip on his wrist.

"Dude what the fuck? I mean seriously who do you think you are? What did I do? And how did you do that?" the brown boy, his hoodie was brown his pants and his converse were also varying shade of brown, said angrily giving up his futile attempt to free himself.

"There is no fuck involved. I am Sabuku no Shakaku called Gaara. You did not release my arm. I merely flipped you." I said to the boy, man really.

"Well could you like let go?" he asked gasping a bit as he wiggled his wrist into a more than painful position.

'Yes' I said simply releasing my hold on his arm and standing up striating my clothes into place.

I hardly noticed the stares as I opened the doors to the building and made my way to the junior hall way. Rows of puke green lockers lined every inch of available space in the hall ways and I counted the numbers as I walked not want to miss my locker. I found it #478 at the end of a row in front of a class labeled 'kakashi' which happened to also be my first block, Math.

The day might not be so bad I excelled in all subjects of school work so my teachers loved me and math was my very best subject it was a good sign I had it first block.

"Yo freak!" I turned to see the brown boy again heading toward me rather quickly, or my day could always get worse you know.

"Oi! Dogbreath!' a shout further down the hall way made the boy turn around slowing his progress to a halt.

A short Blond girl appeared to be _flying_ towards Brown boy. Unfortunately he didn't move fast enough and the blur flattened him. But they landed in a MUCH more awkward position than we had managed.

Brown Boy was face up his hands pinned to his sides, the blond girl was straddling his waist hands planted firmly on each side of the guys head, faces centimeters apart.

I felt something deep within me curl and twitch it was…odd.

Suddenly the blond girl began to shout at the brown one. "KI-BAKA! You were supposed to help me with my home work last night but no……just have to flirt with anything on two legs and get beat up you bastered now I'm going to fail math." The last was a whimper.

I felt something stir in my stomach again but this time it was more pleasant before I knew it I said "I will help you. I am less inclined to this flirting so I will not desert you."

I was so shocked I was speechless apparently the others were to.

The brown boy jumped up, leaving the blond on the floor, "Naruto this is my new friend Gaara, he is new' he clarified as though the boy were stupid.

The blond stood up and I looked over her sizing her up.

Muscular legs, six pack clearly defined by her shirt, flat chest blue blue eyes wide grin-WTF? I realized my mistake my eyes widened and I said, aloud unfortunately, "You are a Boy?"

The brown boy burst into laughter before I realized my mistake. The blond came at me with such ferocity that he threw me backwards into a solid something. Not satisfied with that he leapt upon me and began to punch me face and chest, pretty hard to!, as I felt blood trickle in a thin line down my chin I got angry I began to see whit and as I raised my fist to strike back the boy was pulled off me and I was lifted by may collar and turned to face a man.

'As much as all this amuses me uzumaki I don't want a dead boy on my hands Iruka would kill me."

I turned to see a man with silver hair, though he looked younger than father, wearing a large dark green over coat with some sort of mask over his face his left eye was completely concealed by a patch.

'I am kakashi sensei and you are young man?" was all I heard my anger fading.

'and you both have detention" my anger flared but before I could comment the bastered walked away leaving us all gaping in his wake.

* * *

**ANN: Hey you guys! do you like so far? i know its been rough so far but i figured out the chapter thing and im looking for voulenter bata's? -puppy eye defence- i love this couple almost my favorite besides ShinoxKiba, wich will probly surface any way. now a few words from Gaa-Kun! Gaara: Told you not to call me that...  
ANN: out side the bed room. Gaara: HEY!...that was privet! Naruto; Gaa-Kun you so smexie! let me eat you!**

**ANN: threesome?**

**_Gaara:_** puppy eye power **NOOOOO** the powers! _**Naruto:**_ what he means is YOSH!


End file.
